Get The Hoard!
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Another new story! Light, Misa, Matt, Mello, L, and Near are all bored and get introduced to a scavenger hunt type of game called Get The Hoard. Not sure if the pairings just yet, may not have any. Let me know if you want a specific one. R&R. It's a real game in the SCA renaissance fair .


**Get The Hoard!**

**Disclaimer:** If I was epic enough to own them, I'd also own Ouran, Naruto, Rosario Vampire, and a whole bunch of others.

**A/N:** My aunt explained the game to me and it sounds really fun.

Six very bored teens sat in a circle in the gym of their high school, wishing said school had more teen-oriented activities. Well, more _fun_ teen-oriented activities. As hyper and childish as teenagers could be, Duck Duck Goose and Hide And Seek were a bit beneath this group.

So, for now, the six very bored teens were playing Guess The Quote.

"'_The lives of the wicked should be made brief, for the rest of us death will be a relief, we all deserve to die'_." a blonde girl by the name of Misa sang. Everyone's hand went into the air. Misa, being the obsessive girl that she is, chose her "boyfriend" to answer the question.

"_Sweeney Todd._" a brunette boy known as Light answered. Misa grinned happily.

"Let's see… 'Vampires, gargoyles, warlocks, they're all the same. Best when cooked well.'" Light quoted. It took a few moments, but a couple of hands went up. Light called upon a blonde boy named Mello.

"Van Helsing." said blonde replied. Light nodded.

"'Where's the thump-thump?'" he quoted. An auburn-haired boy sitting beside him raised his hand with a grin. Mello nodded to the boy to answer.

"Pirates Of The Caribbean."

"Which one?"

"Dead Man's Chest."(1) the boy, Matt, said, still grinning.

"This is so boring!" Light whined. "We need better things to do!"

The rest of the group- a total of five other teens- nodded in agreement. As they continued to complain, the principal, Mr. Rogers(2) walked in.

"Mr. Wammy and I have thought of a game for you kids." he announced. The man beside him, Mr. Wammy, nodded.

"Is it a good game? 'Cause the other ones you've suggested suck." Mello groaned.

"It might be boring or annoying at first but you'll like it once you get used to it." Mr. Rogers replied, ignoring Mello's rude tone.

"It's called Get The Hoard." Mr. Wammy began. "It's pretty simple. You will be split into teams- or you can work by yourself, it's up to you- and sent off to find the hoard. The hoard is a treasure chest, in a sense. A box full of donated goods. Jewelry, clothing, utensils, whatever you feel like contributing. You will all start from different areas and be given questionable directions to follow. The first person or team to find the hoard wins and gets to keep it."

The teens digested the rules and seemed interested.

"As there are six of you, I would suggest teams of two or three. How many of you would prefer a team to being alone?" Mr. Wammy asked. Misa's hand shot into the air, and Matt's shortly followed.

"Miss Amane, who do you want on your team?"

"Light!" the blonde cried, latching onto the brunette's arm. Said brunette sighed, knowing there was no way out of it.

"Very well." Mr. Wammy nodded approvingly. "Matt, what about you?"

"Mello." the stripe-clad boy replied, draping an arm loosely around the blonde boy's shoulders.

Mr. Wammy nodded again, turning towards the last two teens.

"L, Near, would you two like to be a team?"

The white-haired Near and black-haired L looked at one another.

"Sure, why not." Near replied numbly.

"Excellent. Light and Misa, you take the south entrance of the school. Mello and Matt, you get east. L and Near, west. Mr. Wammy and I will go make the directions for you to follow." Mr. Rogers instructed, exiting through the northern door. The teens walked to their respective doorways, waiting for the elders to come back.

"Isn't this fun, Light? We are so going to win!" Misa gushed, still attached to the boy's arm. Light knew better than to argue, and simply nodded as she bounced and cheered.

"Think we're gonna win?" Matt asked, knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah, we are." Mello replied, grinning.

"Did you even want to be on a team, Near?" L asked the white-haired boy. He knew that Near often liked working alone, as he did himself.

"It didn't really matter to me. All I care is that if I am on a team my teammates don't get in my way." Near's monotone voice replied. L nodded. A typical Near response.

"Alright. We have your directions." Mr. Rogers said, handing the paper to Light.

"They're rather unclear, as to make the game more difficult. Good luck." Mr. Wammy added.

"Here are your instructions." Mr. Wammy handed the paper to Matt.

"They're rather unclear to make the game more difficult. Good luck." Mr. Rogers said.

"Here you go." Mr. Wammy handed the paper to L.

"They're rather unclear so the game will be more difficult. Good luck." Mr. Rogers explained. He and Mr. Wammy walked away from the teens and towards the hoard.

Let the games begin.

(1) I'm pretty damn sure it's from the second one.

(2) Again, thank you to Nukia for telling me Roger's last name, but I'll just keep it this way.


End file.
